Iron Chef Sagitta 02
is the 2nd episode of Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta, the 10th anniversary series spin-off of Iron Chef Antares franchise. Synopsis "After passing the first battle, Miharu learn more about how to clean up the Shiitake will she still worried about her life. Meanwhile, the teacher Maria Haruno greetings and want to show Miharu for the former Iron Chef Sagitta, Yuichi Misugi. But, Hanzo notices that Miharu need to passing the task and asks her to go with Kousaku Aozora, the student council president candidate of the institute. Feeling sad over his parent's death from cancer, Kousaku takes Miharu to the beach for scuba diving task in order to joins him for Shiitake battle." Plot Summary Shortly after passing the battle, Miharu and her friends takes the lesson on how to clean up shiitake mushroom and cook the Chinese meals for Lunar New Year. However, Miharu still worried about her life draws near. Ayaka brings her mushroom cream soup for Miharu, she said that her style in soup is very important to help people warms in winter's cold. Meanwhile, an Asian chef and culinary instructor Maria Haruno comes and congratulates Miharu for passing the battle event. She want to show Miharu about a French chef named Yuichi Misugi, the winner of Iron Chef Sagitta 10th Generation. He is very friendly with everyone and gives Miharu an advice on how to cook in a good manner. Yuichi said he own his French restaurant called "Arc de La Fleur" and always welcoming her and the SagittariuS in anytime. Later, Hanzo overhear a new event of the week and notices that Miharu need to passing the task and asks her to go with Kousaku Aozora, the student council president candidate of the institute, to Kinsha Beach to show off about the treasures under the sea. Since Miharu don't know how to swim or dive, Kousaku said it's fine if she comes with him in exchange for second cooking battle. At Kinsha Beach, Kousaku explains about why he's here after spends two years study abroad in Greece with his family before return to Japan and attend the Amanogawa Nutrition Institute. He said that he lost his parents from their long struggle with cancer and that's why he meets Miharu that makes feel happy. In order to joins the second battle, Kousaku takes Miharu to the sea after wearing swimwear and scuba equipment, then they're dives under the sea to collects prawns for dinner in a tune of Kousaku's song. After passing her task, Miharu thanks Kousaku for inviting her for the first dating and kiss him on his cheek before eating dinner. Next day at Kitchen Stadium, the second event of the trainee students test has just begun. Chairman Ohta announces that Miharu and Kousaku will challenge against student council vice-president and Tsukasa Chitose, another participant student. Ohta asks Kousaku to take care of Miharu when she need help, and Kousaku accept. Then the theme ingredient shiitake is shown and everyone are anew by this. As the battle begin, Miharu and Kousaku cooks and serves three dishes of shiitake: Shittake and Chicken Yakitori, Creamy Shiitake Mushrooms Soup and Shiitake Mushroom and Choko Leaf Stir-Fry, while Hayate and Tsukasa makes same as them: Gingery Shiitake Noodles, Shiitake Miso Soup and Braised Shiitake Mushrooms in Oyster Sauce. As 5 minutes has left, Kousaku rushed to saves Miharu's last minute by garnishing the shiitake stir-fry with parsley and the time is up. The three judges: Hikari Kamiya, Bobby Flay and Ling Fa-Mie prepares to taste the food prepared by the chefs. Surprising by Miharu's cook, Flay explain that creamy mushrooms soup is really texture and rich protein that makes same fashion as Ayake's, and Fa-Mie said that shiitake noodles is very good she know it. Chairman Ohta declares that Miharu and Kousaku were win the second event, much for everyone's joy. After battle, Ayake congratulate Miharu for passing the battle and say that her fashion of the soup is improved than her. Not before Miharu thanks Kousaku for helping overcome the swimming weakness and gives him a hug before leave. Hayate apologize to Kousaku that Kouya will perform a new annual student council president election to choice the new president to take over him. At night, the headmaster Amanogawa talks to the chairman Ohta on what Hime's wish to let Miharu become the top Iron Chef Sagitta. Ohta answers that Miharu's Japanese cooking is somewhat improved of a Kaiseki and sighs with relief as is he finally found a new Aikawa person to take over the place. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Miharu Aikawa SagittariuS *Hanzo Akatsume *Kousaku Aozora *Reiji Kouson *Taishi Midorizuka *Luke Kuronuma *Mikuni Shiraishi Supporting Characters *Takuya Ohta *Alex Menning *Ayaka Minashige *Hayato Inami *Shunsuke Amanogawa *Yuichi Misugi *Maria Haruno *Tsukasa Chitose (challenger) Judges of the Week *Hikari Kamiya: Actor *Bobby Flay: Iron Chef (guest) *Ling Fa-Mie: Chinese singer Sagitta Battle Information *Miharu Aikawa and Kousaku Aozora's dishes: **Shittake and Chicken Yakitori - Japanese **Creamy Shiitake Mushrooms Soup - Chinese **Shiitake Mushroom and Choko Leaf Stir-Fry - Vietnamese *Hayato Inami and Tsukasa Chitose's dishes: **Gingery Shiitake Noodles - Taiwanen **Shiitake Miso Soup - Japanese **Braised Shiitake Mushrooms in Oyster Sauce - Cantonese Trivia *Yuichi Misugi and Maria Haruno were been introduced. *Kousaku's deceased parents were revealed, and how he lost them after a long struggle with cancer (his father died from lung cancer, followed by his mother from breast cancer). *Miharu managed to pass the scuba dive test exchange for second battle. *The song Kiss my chest, girl... is used as an insert song for the first time. *The theme ingredient of the week is the Shittake Mushroom. Category:Iron Chef Sagitta episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio